A need exists for a door assembly wherein the connectors, holding a glass panel and forming a door light, are concealed and further do not create holes in the door or window.
A need exists for a door assembly that is quick to install, easy to use, and does not require specialized training for workers.
A need exists for a door assembly that allows replacement glass to be installed into existing doors and windows easily by a customer for improved insulation to conserve the use of fossil fuels and associated energy costs.
A need exists for a homeowner to easily implement on a door assembly a security grill with security glass in locations with increased crime rates to provide increased levels of safety and security in homes containing children and senior citizens.
A further need exists for a door assembly with lightweight connectors that are rust resistant, able to be hidden within the door, and do not form holes in parts of the existing door or window.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.